


Aftermath

by DanisAngel26



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: in the aftermath of their clash in Argentine, Marc disappears only to be found by the person he doesn't want to see, anger comes out and a hint of violence





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> after what happend I just had to write something, please let me know what you think xxx

As fast as his feet can take him, Alex makes his way over to Marc's motorhome, jumping the stairs with two at a time and bursting inside, skidding to a halt when he sees his father sitting on the couch, hollow look in his eyes and Alex stomach just drops. Julia's eyes move to a crumpled piece of paper in front of him and he slowly steps forward, hand reaching for the paper and taking it, unfolding it and holding it between his hands and he licks his lips.

'I need some time alone, don't come and find me, M'

Alex looks over the note at his dad, letting it fall to the floor, it's so quite you can hear the rustle when it lands. Stepping over and sitting down next to his father, Alex heaves a deep breath.

"Where is he?" the youngest Marquez asks, voice quivering.

"I don't know."

"We have to go look for him."

"He doesn't want..."

"I don't fucking care!" Alex yells, jumping up and balling his hands into fists, worry for his older brother taking over.

"Alex,"Julia says and stands up,"he'll come back."

"What if he doesn't! Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am..."

"How can you stay so calm about this....what Valentino said....that Marc....that he is ruining the sport, that he is purposly riding others off the road, that's not true!"

"I know, son, I know, but I also know Marc, your mother and I raised him well, he'll turn up and when he does, we need to make sure we're there for him."

"And in the meantime?"

"Go cak to the hotel?"

"You go, I'll stay here."

Alex doesn't give his father the opportunity to answer that, already moving to the kitchenette and making himself a pot of coffee, Julia suddenly has the urge to stay with his youngest son but he knows Marc could also very well turn up in the hotel so that's where he goes so with a hug and a pat on the shoulder he leaves.

 

Hands pushed in his pockets and ducked away deep in a black hoodie, Marc wanders the circuit, knowing the small paths between the circuit and the grandstand he knows how to go unnoticed while he plays the race over and over in his head, wandering if there is anything he could have done to prevent what happened, mind going to the words he heard Valentino say in his debrief, the accusations he made. He can't, he knows he was wrong, he shouldn't have shoved his way past, Smith, Aleix, Vale. Marc grimaces, the moment he felt the bike sliding away from him he knew it was already to late and he hates himself for what he did and that is a first, sure, he might have made more stupid mistakes in his carreer but what he did today tops everything. He heaves a deep breath and suddenly realizing that his feet have brough him to that fatefull corner, wondering if it is some kind of twisted idea of fate or whatever and he leans against the railing, hoisting himself on it and eyes fixed on the place that ruined it all.

They have come a long way since Sepang 2015, ignoring each other first for more then six months, then Luis died and they shook hands in Barcelona, forget the past, life is to short, espesially with what they do, knowing every time they go out there it can be there last, growing closer, seeking each other out more often, realizing they enjoyed each others company and eventually it let to touching, which led to kissing which of course led to sharing a bed, always in secret of course, no one could know and it wasn't always easy but it was better the not having Valentino at all, not being able to kiss him, to touch him, to feel him move beneath him, moaning his name so beautifully when he cums and involuntarily Marc groans at the visions, wondering if last weekend was the last time but actually already knowing.

"Are you ok?"

Marc almost falls off the fence when he hears the voice, reconizing it easily and where he would normally welcome it, would make him smile it makes him ball his fists now, touch of the Italian's hand on his side making him jump and swirl on his heels.

"Why do you care?" he spits.

"What?" 

"'Marcquez is destroying our sport, he doesn't have any respect for his rivals deliberatly trying to get his rivals to crash, you are even scared of racing alongside me?"

"Marc..."

Valentino sees the anger radiate from the Repsol rider, hands still balled to fists and he steps closer, making Marc step back.

"Come on, cara..."

"Don't call me that, don't you fucking dare!"

"I'm just telling the media what they want to hear, just like in Sepang."he shrugs.

"Yeah well, there is just one difference."

"What?"

"We weren't lovers back then, you couldn't hurt me with what you said, not as deeply as you did today."

Marc wants to walk past him but Valentino grabs his wrist and turns him around what results in Marc lashing out, hitting Valentino in the ribs and the Italian doubles over, heaving for breath while falling on the floor. Releasing Marc in the process, the Spaniard watches on how Valentino digs his nails in the grass, weezing for breath while Marc steps back, every fiber in his body telling him to run, to run fast and not look back.......but he can't.

Dropping on his knees next to him, afraid of reaching out he just waits, waits for the heaving to finally stop, for the weezing to stop and for Valentino to look up at him and when he does, tears are falling down his face, Marc balling his fists again. The Italian holding up a finger, sitting up and straightening his back, placing his hands in his side.

"Guess I deserved that one."he says, still slightly out of breath.

"You deserve a lot me."Marc says wryly.

"I know."

The two look at each other without making a move untill Valentino hesitantly reaches out his hand for Marc, palm upwards and the Spaniard watches it before darting his eyes up at the Italian, heaving a deep breath and taking it, Valentino slowly draws the Spaniard in his arms, letting them circle his waist while Marc wraps his around Valentino's shoulders, already feeling new tears falling, Yamaha rider puling him closer and fisting the dark fabric of Marc's hood, he burries his face in the fabric while he feels his eyes sting.

"I'm sorry." Valentino whispers into the soft fabric.

"I'm sorry too."

Valentino starts littering kisses on the soft skin beneath his lips, slowly working his way up and the closer he comes to those sinful full lips, the more nervous he gets but those nerves disappear when Marc suddenly crashes their lips together in a bruising kiss, almost breaking skin and panting they let go.

"Forgive me?" Valentino asks.

"Only if you forgive me." Marc answers softly.

Marc feels the Italian nod against his skin and he smiles, sealing their promise with a long soft kiss.


End file.
